


Happier In The End

by cosu_pmu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Inside Shiro's Mind, Inspired by Fanart, Its okay to move on, M/M, Moving On, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosu_pmu/pseuds/cosu_pmu
Summary: He was concerned for the human race, for neighboring solar systems, for Adam. That’s right, right before Shiro left for Kerberos Adam unofficially broke up with him. Adam wasn’t his fiancé anymore, right? Shiro never felt more empty like that argumentative night, right when Adam had said “I won’t be here waiting for you anymore.” Adam didn’t want him anymore....It was calm for a moment, with Shiro wrapped around Lance calming his jittery nerves, and Lance rubbing the big guy’s back, making sure to silently tell Shiro that he was okay. Shiro reminded himself that things were slowly but surely getting better each day. He was back in his body, he had made his own decisions and he had an astounding partner to help him get through it.





	Happier In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this beautiful piece of work : (twitter.com/5i2ish/status/1028351066910470144)  
> I just added the shance because I am a man in need, sorry.

Shiro landed with the Green Lion on Jupiter’s moon, Titan. He looked through his helmet’s visor and saw dust and his teammates. He couldn’t believe it, he was back home. “Well, not home exactly but rather back in your home solar system!” Coran helpfully reminded every time a paladin voiced their own disbelief. Lance especially, the Cuban man couldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to see his family again and what that cryptic voice message they received from Sam meant. Shiro looked at where his Galran arm would typically be but saw nothing taking its shape and leaving him to see the ground beneath him. It was gray, boring, unlike any dirt he’d seen back home on Earth. Shiro didn’t want to think of the Galra’s invading Earth. He was concerned for the human race, for neighboring solar systems, for Adam. That’s right, right before Shiro left for Kerberos Adam unofficially broke up with him. Adam wasn’t his fiancé anymore, right? Shiro never felt more empty like that argumentative night, right when Adam had said “I won’t be here waiting for you anymore.” Adam didn’t want him anymore. 

Before Shiro could feel the dread settle in his stomach completely, like icy blockage, a hand wrapped around his own and he felt a subtle squeeze. He lifted his head from his view of the moon’s floor and met deep blue eyes. That’s right, Adam didn’t expect for Shiro to be alive anyway. Shiro had Lance, he was happy to be surrounded by love and cherished by the same man who has sacrificed himself for the greater good more than once. He felt full and floated away on cloud nine the first night the real him, the real Shiro, had confessed to the Cuban. Although not a perfect confession, not at all like he had confessed to Adam, he still felt the electric spark and romantic feelings the simple words he said carried. 

“Are you feeling okay, Shiro? You look pale.”

Shiro’s eyes confided in those beach blues of his new lover’s and smiled a wry smile. Lance had said that same line back when he confessed to him as well. Shiro bent down to plant his head between Lance’s shoulder and neck, the sweet spot where Lance’s scent was always the strongest, even though the bulky Paladin armor. He was able to breathe in a small bit of the beach along with the scent of salty, sweet sweat. A weird combination of smells but every part of it smelled like home for Shiro. “I’m fine, just needed a breather.”

It was calm for a moment, with Shiro wrapped around Lance calming his jittery nerves, and Lance rubbing the big guy’s back, making sure to silently tell Shiro that he was okay. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Keith’s worried glance and slightly downturned lips. He knew what Shiro was thinking prior to this, Keith knew who was actually on Shiro’s mind. Shiro turned his head slightly towards Keith and sent the younger man a look. The same look Keith had known for years, it was the same look that meant _“Please, don’t.”_ Getting the message, Keith sent a reassuring smile, reserved for Shiro, and continued to talk with Hunk. He and Hunk had gotten pretty close during the space trip back home, Shiro will have to ask about that later. 

Releasing Lance, Shiro made to give the tanner man a big smile, instantly relieving Lance’s own frayed nerves. Between them, they both knew Shiro wasn’t better but that was okay because Lance will have a quiet conversation with him later in the day. It was okay. Shiro reminded himself that things were slowly but surely getting better each day. He was back in his body, he had made his own decisions and he had an astounding partner to help him get through it now. 

The cramped space in the stolen Galra cruiser was uncomfortable for nearly everyone but each of the Paladins had a look of determination on their face. Besides they were all used to a little discomfort here and then. Each of them had a reason for coming back to Earth and protecting it, they could handle tightness for awhile. However, when the ride got a little shaky and bumpy, their faces morphed into fear, they couldn’t exactly see what was going on outside but the smooth gliding they were expecting was not happening. As soon as their little cruiser crash landed and the paladins were able to get out and stretch out their legs for a small minute, Shiro looked at the view ahead of him. Cities and plains once full of grass and foliage were all burned down and ceased to exist seemingly. The Galra really did invade and took over the Earth population. ‘Did he get out okay?’ Shiro may not be his fiancé anymore but he still genuinely cared for the other man. Adam wasn’t a short time fling, he is- was, Shiro’s fiancé. They were once conjoined at the hip, never seen alone without the other nearby. His genuine care didn’t mean a small part of his heart belonged to Adam, it just meant he was still a human being with emotions. Right?

“The Galra wreaked havoc here, is… is the rest of the world like this? Is my family… okay?” Hunk questioned, and everyone else questioned with him. It really did look like there were no survivors. However, before that thought could manifest into something larger, two heavy wheeled rovers came barreling down a dirt path. Once they stopped, four fresh and young faces appeared. One of the faces, Shiro recognized, was the same James kid that Keith had punched once. A small glance at his teammate showed Keith remembered him too. 

Turns out these were the MFE fighters Sam had trained and they were the best fighters the Garrison had to protect them from the Galra cruisers. James was obviously the leader of this pack so no one bothered to question him when he demanded they clamber into the heavy wheeled vehicles and speed off towards the only free populated area within kilometers. The ride was bumpy and as the paladins looked out the transparent hood of the rovers, nothing but wasteland and empty streets greeted them back. At least, until they were nearing the Garrison, because apparently Sam had revised the Castle’s particle barrier system and imported his own version for protecting the Garrison. It was a large orange hemisphere that enveloped the entire Garrison area.

Dust billowed from the heavy machinery as they drove along a dirt path into the Garrisons front entrance. The trucks stopped in front of a crowd and each of the paladins could feel cold anxiety settle in their stomach as they looked upon various colored heads. The tops of the cars opened and the paladins quickly jumped out. They stood side by side for a moment before desperately looking for their respective families. Shiro could hear Pidge’s elated laughter while holding Colleen Holt tightly, in the distance he could hear Lance’s shouts and a large group surrounding the younger man. Many nights together, Lance had made it known the one thing he missed so dearly was his family. Now that Lance is back in their arms, Shiro could see that Lance was truly home and happy.

But, Shiro thought, all great feelings have to end somewhere.

“Takashi...” Someone called out his name, a voice far too familiar and far too painful for his heart. His head whipped around from the sight of Lance and met Adam’s own eyes with his own. Adam’s face was hard to decipher between emotions because it was too raw, Shiro knew Adam never showed such raw emotion in public. He knew so much about Adam and vice versa. 

He knew Adam so well that he could even see the relief and glint of guilt in his brown eyes. Shiro followed down Adam’s body, down his left arm and saw a shiny metal ring around his ring finger. Shiro saw Adam’s ring, then noticed the smaller, paler hand wrapped around Adams’. Two rings, connected and touched by their conjoined hands. A fiancé, Shiro thought. Shiro had to look away, because he was staring at the two shining reminders of Adam’s promise before his first deep space mission. Adam said he wouldn’t be waiting for him if he went. Shiro never thought of Adam in a negative light, it was nearly impossible, so seeing Adam happy with another man didn’t leave such a sour taste in his mouth. It stung and wrapped his heart tighter than when he landed on Titan, but, it was tolerable. 

Finally, Shiro looked back up at Adam and his new fiancé and gave them both a genuine smile and raised his good arm in a greeting. “Long time no see Adam, congratulations by the way.” Shiro wiggled his own ring finger and Adam gave a bitter smile at the gesture. The two past lovers managed to look away from each other and the moment of grief was over between them. 

Shiro, if he had to be honest, was glad that Adam found someone after his disappearance. Adam was never a bad man, Shiro didn’t think Adam could be bad even if the other really wanted to, so Adam finding love felt better than Shiro would’ve thought. Especially in times like this, Shiro is so glad Adam could find peace in another like Shiro has. “That’s right,” Shiro said, more to himself than anyone listening, “I’ve found solace in someone new too.” 

That’s when Shiro felt lighter than before all this. Adam’s moved on, and Shiro has too. Lance was an energetic and delightful man to be around, Lance understood his PTSD and even shared some experiences with the older man. Lance has helped Shiro so much throughout their Voltron escapade and Shiro loved him for that. Shiro loved Lance. Lance loved Shiro back.

In Shiro’s head, he thought once too many times about guilt and fear, so much that it plagued him at night. However, with Lance by his side, he felt calmer, relaxed and with a clearer mind. Its okay that people move on, sometimes destiny just has other plans for you and you don’t necessarily receive what you want. You receive what you need, and Shiro, in his time of distress needed Lance. Shiro deserved Lance and Lance deserved Shiro. Shiro would tell him, never get tired of telling Lance, that his presence is so refreshing and so desperately wanted. Lance got in his own head and if Shiro couldn’t repay Lance for all that he’s done when Shiro's inside his own head, he’d never stop reassuring Lance.

With these thoughts in mind, Shiro moved from his frozen shocked spot towards the big huddle of McClains. The shouting and crying hadn’t ceased and Shiro didn’t expect them to. Lance needed his family since the beginning so who was Shiro to interrupt. Shiro stood his ground next to the big huddle and looked onward until he felt a small tug on his armor. When he looked down, Shiro’s heart melted.

Lance gazed up at him with watery blue eyes and a huge wavery smile. He looked at peace and filled with so much love, it took Shiro’s breath and Lance noticed. He held out his hand, beckoning Shiro closer to the family and Shiro didn’t hesitate to take it within his own. 

When Lance pulled him closer to himself and gave a chaste but meaningful kiss on his chapped lips, many confused and excited voices began speaking. Shiro didn’t mind. He felt welcomed. He felt what he deserved. He felt _**loved.**_

_“Some things may change, you may feel terrible for what life throws at you, but eventually you’ll get what you need. You’ll be happier in the end.”_


End file.
